Sweet king kiss!
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: After practice, Ryoma sees a note for him. Reading it, he instantly thinks of it as a challenge and meets up with Atobe Keigo. Misunderstanding the letter, Ryoma is stuck between a rock and a hard place. Putting tennis aside, Atobe declares his love! A/R


**A lot of fics approaching! But enjoy this DRAMA!**

**Warning: Contains Romance, a date scene and maybe a kiss. I lie, more then a kiss XD**

**Don't own Prince of Tennis!

* * *

**

A note plastered over the door to Seigaku's tennis team's change room, hung with careful intentions. It was all too clear to who it was for. Ryoma Echizen, who had just finished his practice with everyone else, saw the note. He snatched it off the door before anyone could notice it and read it inside the room. At what Ryoma though of as a challenge letter, he was gravely mistaken.

"Date..." Ryoma's mind couldn't comprehend what this 'date' could be for other then tennis.

Since practice was over to begin with, Ryoma saw this as a chance and ran off in a hurry, trailing his bag behind him. Momoshiro was surprised to see Echizen running off so quickly. The sun was beginning to set but Ryoma knew he could make it to the bridge on time.

He just barely made it, having been running all the way there. He saw the man who had sent him the note, standing alone and with flowers in his arms to boot. Echizen was caught off guard as Kabaji lifted him into the air, causing him to let go of his bag. Atobe had on what looked to be one of his many best suits, seemingly dressed for a good occasion.

"W-what's this all about?" Ryoma tried to kick his way out of the hold and struggled for the right to get away.

"Is that any way for a prince to talk?" Ryoma responded with a grudge like look.

"Tell him to put me down, stupid monkey!" Ryoma struggled again but this put less effort into it then the last time.

"Soon, soon. The king needs to have a little chat with the prince. Put him in the car, Kabaji."

"Yup." The bulky man carried Ryoma down the steps of the bridge and down to where the car was parked.

"Dumb gorilla! Let go of me!" Ryoma was tossed into the back of the car and was refused an escape from the car since Atobe had already gotten in the car next to him.

"Now then, my little prince. Let's see what you can offer the king." While Kabaji stood guard outside the parked car, Atobe and Ryoma had been the only ones in the car.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Ryoma struggled but without effort.

"Didn't you read the wonderful note I had sent to you?" Ryoma thought back ten minutes ago to when he read the front of the note.

"I did. I'll challenge you to any battle, any day!" Atobe's reactions got quicker and he put his hand on the window at the other side of the car.

"I'm not talking about a challenge, young Echizen. Your plays are exquisite and your body form is an excellent sight. But for tonight, your body belongs to me, Echizen-kun." Atobe licked his bottom lip and leaned forward to kiss Ryoma, but Ryoma's fist got in the way.

"Do it and I'll punch your pretty face." Ryoma's eyes told Atobe that he was serious.

"Sorry, Echizen. But it won't scare me and I'm glad you think my face is pretty. Just relax, I'll let you have a good time." Ryoma went to punch him, but Atobe's hand was surprisingly faster then Ryoma's and was holding up great strength to just put Ryoma's whole arm down.

Atobe smiled and leaned in closer and closer, not giving in to Ryoma's whimpering. The cap that had once sat itself on Ryoma's head, was now sitting on the floor of the car. Ryoma was not giving in to Atobe's desires and was struggling to keep Atobe away from him as much as possible. The older boy was very desperate to have his way with him.

"I hate this! Let me out, now!" Ryoma pushed Atobe with a great force and began pulling at the lock.

"Ryoma. If you wish to get out of this...go out with me." Ryoma was thinking of this as a sick joke and was feeling uncomfortable with this situation.

"I won't. Just let me out. I'll play you any time you want, let me out!" With one last pound on the window, Ryoma let his hands stay on the window in the shape of fists.

His head drooped, his hair covered his eyes and he became silent. Atobe softened his expression and let the flowers fall to the floor of the car, next to Ryoma's cap. Atobe placed his arms around Echizen and embraced him. Echizen's heart beat was faster then normal, Atobe had made sure of it. The king of tennis tilted Ryoma's head around to his lips.

"_Little prince, so daring and bold. Had a heart, forever cold. _

_Place your lips on mine, and taste an ever sweet wine. _

_For the crimes you've committed, and I will admit it, your heart and mine...combine."_

Ryoma was at a loss for words after Atobe had finished his short poem. Echizen knew he could be a troublesome guy, but never thought the man would go to such lengths just for one person, persistantly him. Atobe kissed the side of Ryoma's face softly and caressed his other cheek with his hand. Feeling his face grow hot with embarrassment, Echizen looked the opposite way. Atobe scowled and drew the boy's face close to his own.

_"The prince, never satisfied, gave me a look. _

_I looked in his eyes and read them like a book. _

_Declaring my love, the prince turned away. _

_Shall I save myself from such a one-sided sickness? _

_Or will this prince love me back, and I'll pray his forgivness."_

Echizen blushed at how Atobe could come up with such poems in such a short time and allowed his lips to be taken by the king himself. Atobe smiled warmly down at Ryoma and hugged him again. The hug was short but was a plan worth taking notice of. Atobe let Ryoma go but made sure he took the flowers with him as a token of his appreciation. Kabaji slightly bowed his thanks as well and got in the car to drive Atobe home.

This was certainly a night to remember the king of tennis by. A king with so much sadness and only one love to pass out, Ryoma couldn't find it so convincing. Was he really in love with just a mere prince?

* * *

**A/n: Sorry it's short, Wanted to wait for the next chapter. Was planning on a one shot but...sort of sounded like a drama to me...**


End file.
